My dad's Gone Crazy
by Damien Black
Summary: From the creator of Waking The Fallen (I'm still working on the next chapter), here's a parody of One of Eminem's songs (stated in the title). My 1st parody fanfic ever so R&R plz.


Barret Wallace feat. Marlene: My Dad's Gone Crazy  
  
(TV switching sounds)  
  
TV Presenter: Hello boys and girls Today we're gonna talk about father and daughter relationships Do you have a daddy? I'll bet you do *Door opens* who's your daddy?  
  
Marlene: Daddy, what're you doing?  
  
Barret: Haha  
  
Barret & Marlene: Ok then! Everybody, listen up!  
  
Barret: I'm goin to hell, who's comin' with me?  
  
Marlene: Somebody, please help him!  
  
*Marlene giggles*  
  
I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Verse 1:  
  
There's no mountain i can't climb  
  
There's no tower too high,  
  
No plane that i can't learn how to fly  
  
What do i gotta do to get through to you, destroy you  
  
There ain't nothing i can't take this chainsaw to  
  
*Marlene Makes Chainsaw Sound*  
  
Fuckin' brain's brawn, and brass balls  
  
I cut 'em off, i got 'em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar  
  
Inside of a hall, with my framed autograph,  
  
Sunglasses with Cloud's name, on my drag wall  
  
I'm out the closet, i been lying my ass off  
  
All this time, me and Cid been fucking with hats off  
  
Cid: Suck it Barret  
  
Barret: Tell Tifa and her husband to back off  
  
Before i push this motherfucking button and blast off And launch one of these Russians, and that's all  
  
*Marlene Makes Explosion Sound*  
  
Blow every fucking thing, except Midgar on the map, off We wanna stop, we wanna knock the crap off  
  
*Knocking* Marlene, tell 'em baby (Marlene: My dad's lost it)  
  
Barret: There's really nothin' else to say ha, i can't explain it  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: A little help from Marlene would, should tell them maybe  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: There's nothing you could do to save it, could ever change me  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Marlene  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Verse 2  
  
It's like my mother always told me  
  
*Barret Impersonates His Mom*  
  
Rnrnrnrnrnrrrr, n codeine n goddamit, you little motherfucker  
  
If you aint got nothin' nice to say then don't say nothin' Er..  
  
Fuck that shit, bitch, eat a motherfuckin' dick  
  
Chew on a prick, and lick a million motherfuckin' cocks for second  
  
I'd rather put out a motherfucking gospel record  
  
I'd rather be a pussy-whipped bitch, eat pussy  
  
And have pussy-lips glued to my face with a clit-ring in my nose  
  
Then quit bringin my flos, quit giving me my ammo  
  
Can't you see why I'm so mean? if y'all leave me alone, this wouldn't be my ammo I wouldn't have to go eenie meenie minie mo  
  
Catch a homo by his toe, man i don't know no more  
  
Am i the only fuckin one who's normal any more? (Marlene: Dad)  
  
Barret: There's really nothin' else to say ha, I can't explain it  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: A little help from Marlene would, should tell them maybe  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: There's nothing you could do to save it, could ever change me  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Verse 3  
  
My songs can make you cry, take you by surprise  
  
And at the same time, make you dry your eyes with the same rhyme  
  
So what you're seeing is a genius at work  
  
Which to me isn't work, so it's easy to misinterpret it at first,  
  
Cuz when i speak, it's tongue in cheek  
  
I'd gank my fuckin teeth before id ever bite my tongue  
  
I'd slice my gums, get struck by fuckin' lightning twice at once  
  
And die and come back as Rufus Shinra's son And walk around the rest of my life spit on  
  
And kicked and hit with shit, every time I sung  
  
Like R Kelly as soon as "bump n' grind" comes on  
  
More pain inside o' my brain, in the eyes of a little girl inside of a plane  
  
Aimed at the world trade, standin' on Jessie's grave,  
  
Screaming at the sky, the clouds gather as Barret Wallace and Marlene jade  
  
And nash briddy musta just stop it  
  
Parents are pissed, but the kids love it  
  
Nine millimeter, gun-arm heaters, and two-seaters with meat cleavers  
  
I don't blame you, I wouldn't let Marlene listen to me neither  
  
Barret: There's really nothin' else to say ha, I can't explain it  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: A little help from Marlene would, should tell them maybe  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: There's nothing you could do to save it, could ever change me  
  
Marlene: I think my dad gone crazy!  
  
Barret: Crazy  
  
Marlene: *laughs* You're funny daddy! 


End file.
